bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Mystical Talon Rhein
Mystical Talon Rhein Skill 'Instant Divine Power (100% boost to Atk power for first 2 turns) 'Burst 'Scryed Actis (13 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & adds chance of ignoring opponents' Def when attacking for all allies for 2 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Divine Talon: Demon Barrage (15 combo massive Water attack on all enemies & chance of greatly decreasing Atk for 1 turn & all allies' attack ignore Def for 2 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Unit Spotlight 2 of 6 for my Birthday Special! Rhein is an absolute Rhein-o! Haha! Get it? Rhein... oh? Okay... I'll go back to my forever-alone corner now. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Reed boosts Atk by 100% for the first 2 turns. Wow! This is great as this will significantly increase the Atk of all units and their damage outputs. However, this buff only lasts for 2 turns. Even worse, for those using Angelic Foils, Amanohabakens, Godly Flower, etc., this Leader Skill doesn’t stack with those spheres. This Leader Skill practically becomes useless after 2 turns or when using those kinds of spheres. When comparing this Leader Skill with the Six Heroes’ Leader Skills, this Leader Skill is only temporary compared to the Six Heroes’ Leader Skills which are permanent for the duration of each battle. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Rhein's BB utilizes a 210% damage modifier. With that low of a modifier, Rhein will be dealing very little damage. This BB also comes with the Ignore-Def buff, which is nice, but not too impressive. Unless the enemy has very high Def, you will barely notice the difference in damage between having the buff and not having the buff. One plus about Ignore-Def is that it ignores Def buffs, which can allow you to bypass the damage cut from the enemy’s massive Def. The Drop Check on this BB is quite low too. 13 BC Drop Check? This is rather a disappointing amount compared to other units. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 A 540% damage modifier for a free unit? Nice? Amazing! Rhein utilizes a pretty strong SBB that can ignore enemies’ Def, like his BB. On top of that, Rhein has a 30% chance of reducing enemies’ Atk by half. This probability is actually one of the best in the game, but it shouldn’t be relied on since it relies on RNG for it to proc. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Rhein is a rather interesting unit to use. His normal attack Drop Check of 20 BC is right-on average. Rhein's BB damage is low since his Atk and damage modifier aren't up to the meta. If Rhein’s SBB gets filled, it’d be safe to say that he could potentially wipe the whole opponent’s squad. This is thanks to the ignore-Def buff and his high SBB damage modifier. As a Leader, Rhein is an excellent candidate. Since Arena battles are generally short, Rhein’s Leader Skill can be put to good use, allowing units to deal lots of damage even with their normal attacks on the first turn. Stats Score: 7/10 Rhein’s stats depict that of an offensive attacker. His HP is around average and Atk and Rec are above average, but his Def is really lacking, making Rhein easy to kill. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rhein is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Unless you are running a high damage team, Rhein doesn’t have many uses in hard missions. Rhein does have the -50% Atk Down debuff, but there are other units that can utilize this effect better than Rhein can. For those lacking Atk Down debuffers, Rhein serves as one of the best units to reduce Atk of bosses. When the Atk Down debuff takes effect on the boss, the amount of damage taken will get reduced by a signifcant amount. Conclusion Total Score: 7.2/10 The Wolverine of Brave Frontier? Has Alim been watching X-Men lately? Would you like to see Leaders of Elgaia: Grand Gaia Chronicles? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Rhein! Is he one of your favorite Elgaians? Do you want to become Wolverine? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out the list of blogs I have on my birthday! Linathan's Birthday Special 2015 Check out the other Elgaians: *Scorching Sword Reed *Supreme Lawmaker Aneil *Lightning Speed Lucana *Sacred Armor Nevsky *Twin Dragons Eru Category:Blog posts